Lady Misao
by FujinGoddess
Summary: Everyone found out that Misao is in fact a lady..... Wow! But the bad news is she's going to England, what about Aoshi Misao?
1. Default Chapter

RUROUNI KENSHIN Lady Misao  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin character though I would love to own Aoshi Shinomori ^-^. Hope you enjoy my fic. NOTE: Sorry if it's kind of corny, I'm just a little romantic hehe. And please bear with the way I write the story I'm a newbee in the world of literature so, I'm still learning.  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Heiress  
  
"Kauro!" Kauro looked up and saw Misao at the entrance of the dojo. "Hey Misao, What are you doing here? Is Aoshi with you?" "No, I came here alone" "Oh so you ran away again didn't you?" Misao smiled sheepishly "Sort of. Can I stay here?" "Of course, you're always welcome here. Just go inside, I think they're all there." "Thanks." She said then went inside.  
  
"Misao! Good for you to visit us" Dr. Genzai said. "I bet she came here without telling her group" Sanosuke said. "Hmm. Did Aoshi snubbed you again? You should have followed my advice to find another man who can accept your boyish looks" Megumi said. "Very well said Megumi, but the reason I came here is that I want to see you guys and I don't need their permission since I'm the head of the Oni group." She said cheerfully but the truth is that she was hit by Megumi's words.  
  
Two days after Misao arrived, a carriage stopped in front of the dojo. "Who could be there?" Kenshin said looking at the expensive looking carriage. "Good Morning, gentlemen. I am Francoise Pierre and I am here for Ms. Misao. I learned that se's the current leader of a certain group who calls themselves Oni and I was informed that I will find her here" the man in his fifties said. "And what do you want of Misao?" Yoshi asked. "I really believe it's none of your bus - " "She's our friend, so you better tell us" Sano said flexing his fingers. "Well, if you really want to know, she is the heiress of the titles Duchess of Wellhare, Countess of Ferhington, Baroness of - " "I think you got the wrong girl Mister, Misao is Japanese to her bone and she is an orphan and has no other family." Kenshin explained. "Ahem. Am I interrupting something?" A voice came. "Aoshi! I'm glad you're here, this man here is looking for Misao" Aoshi frowned looking at the well dressed man, who easily got intimidated by him. "And why are you looking for Misao?" he asked. "Did anyone mention my name?" Misao said while she jumped from the roof and was surprise when she saw Aoshi. "Aoshi, what are you doing here?" "Misao, I came here to - " "By heavens, you look exactly like your mother." Francoise said. "And just who are you, and why did you mention my mother?" "I think we better get inside" Kenshin suggested which they all agreed.  
  
"I still have a grandfather?" Misao said looking shock. "Yes my lady, and he's waiting for you in England." "You said he's in England, that means he's English, then why do I look so Japanese eh?" "It's because your grandmother was Japanese and your father married a Japanese girl, so that makes you only a quarter English." "Do you have any proof that you're not bluffing" Aoshi asked. Francoise took a small box and gave it to Misao. "Open it my lady" Misao opened the boxy and saw a necklace with a pendant in a form of a star that has the name Misao in the middle. "Does it look familiar?" he asked. "Yes, it's exactly the same mark I have on my shoulder." "Exactly, your father made you a tattoo the same as this pendant, so no matter what, your inheritance will be protected." "I still can't believe this is happening. If I were really his granddaughter, then why did you wait for a long time until you look for me." "We were looking for you for more than ten years but still we have no clue, until we heard of the Oni group and the name of their leader. We knew it was far fetched to believe that it would be you but we tried anyway and now here we are. And now my lady, you must come with me to England. Your grandfather has been waiting for you for a long time." Misao looked at Aoshi "I - I'm not su - " "Misao, this is your chance to meet the family you really wanted." "Aoshi, are you telling me that I should go?" "Yes, we the Oni would want you to be happy" ** Or you just don't want to burden yourself with me ** she thought unhappily. "Mr. - uh what's your name again?" she asked Francoise. "Francoise Pierre my lady" "Mr. Francoise, I will go with you to England to see my grandfather" "That's good news my lady. I will send a telegraph to him right away. I will pick you up tomorrow evening, the ship will leave in the day after tomorrow." Everyone looked at Misao, then to Aoshi. 


	2. 2

RUROUNI KENSHIN Lady Misao  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin character though I would love to own Aoshi Shinomori ^-^. Hope you enjoy my fic. NOTE: Sorry if it's kind of corny, I'm just a little romantic hehe. And please bear with the way I write the story I'm a newbee in the world of literature so, I'm still learning.  
  
CHAPTER 2: Bon Voyage Misao  
  
"Well, I better go back to Edo, I'll inform them of your departure and then we'll be here by tomorrow before you go" Aoshi said then stood up and head for the door. Aoshi was already gone for a few minutes when Misao followed him outside. "Aoshi!" He stopped and waited for Misao. "Are you coming back tomorrow with the rest?" "If I can." "Aoshi, uhm will you miss me when I'm gone?" she asked uncertainly. He answered her by hugging her tight. "I'm going to miss you Aoshi. I wanted to stay but I also want to see my grandfather." She said. "You made the right decision Misao. Now I better get going if I want to be here by tomorrow" "Okay" she said then head back to the dojo. "Misao." she was surprise when he hugged her from the back. "Take care always" he said then walked away. "I can always take care of myself." She whispered.  
  
It was the day Misao has to depart for England, but still there was no sign of Aoshi and the gang. She was already in the harbor with Kenshin, Kauro, Sanosuke, Yoshi and Megumi. "Don't worry Misao, they'll be here any minute from now." Kauro said when she noticed Misao searching the crowd. Then they heard the ship whistle. "My lady, we better board the ship" Francoise said. "Yes" she said then hugged each of her friends. "Well, take care of yourself Misao" Kenshin said. "I will, bye guys. I'll write to you often" she said then followed Francoise. "Misao!!! Wait!!!" she turned and saw the Oni gang minus Aoshi. She ran to them and hugged each of them. "We came here as fast as we can, we even rented horses." "We'll miss you Misao" "My lady we better get going" "She hugged them for the last time then boarded the ship feeling disappointed that Aoshi didn't come to see her for the last time. When the ship started to move, she went to the deck and waved at her friends. She was about to get inside her cabin when a familiar figure caught her eyes at the end of the dock. "Aoshi!" she shouted. Aoshi made a signal for her to catch the thing he's holding. She ran to the end of the ship and caught it. "For your protection!" he shouted while waving at her. When she can't see him anymore, she stopped waving and looked at the thing he gave her and was surprise to see that it was one of his treasured sword. And when she unsheathed it there was a note from him.  
Misao, This sword will protect you like I'm there protecting you. I will miss you.  
  
Aoshi  
  
"I will miss you too Aoshi and I promise I'm going back there." She said looking at the now small island. 


	3. 3

RUROUNI KENSHIN Lady Misao  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin character though I would love to own Aoshi Shinomori ^-^. Hope you enjoy my fic. NOTE: Sorry if it's kind of corny, I'm just a little romantic hehe. And please bear with the way I write the story I'm a newbee in the world of literature so, I'm still learning.  
CHAPTER 3: Welcome Back!  
  
2 years have passed. "Kenshin! We have another letter from Misao!" Yoshi announced. "Really? Read it now" he said as Yoshi opened it.  
  
Hello guys, I just want you to know that I'm going back there in Japan one of these days. Always, Misao.  
  
"Gee that was short, she didn't even mentioned when she'll be here," Kauro said. "All we can do is wait" -Kenshin- As soon as Kenshin finished saying those words, a carriage stopped in front of the dojo. "Now who could this be" Sano said. They all watch as the footman opened the carriage door and a beautiful lady with long black hair came down came out. She was wearing an off shoulder purple gown which was far from what Japanese women wear. When she was in front of them, she curtsied. "What's with the shock expression? Hello. earth to the people here" she said waving her hand in front of their faces which brought them back. "Oh. Excuse us but do we know you? Although you look familiar, we just can't point our finger to it" Kauro said. "I was gone for only 2 years and you've totally forgotten how I look" she said. "Misao! I can't believe it's you, you look different" Kenshin said. "My. Misao there's really no trace of that boyish look you had before" Megumi comment. "Misao?" They all turned to look at the owner of the voice and found Aoshi standing at the entrance of the dojo. "What a great timing you had Aoshi, we are just welcoming back Misao here." "Aoshi. " Misao ran and hugged him. Aoshi, who was still shock in seeing her hugged back. "Misao . you look different. I bet Anya and the others will be surprise to see you as much as I was surprised" he said looking down at her. "I miss you Aoshi," she said smiling up at him. "I miss you too Misao. I'm like a brother here who's been waiting for his lost sister and now is very happy that the sister is finally back" he replied. ** Sister? Brother? ** she thought. After the hugs and hello's, they all went inside and exchange news of each other. "Actually, I'll be here for only one month. That's the only time my grandfather allowed me to stay." "So now, you take orders from other people?" Yoshi asked. "He's not other people to me, he's my grandfather and he needs me" she said looking down. "You know what Misao, you have changed immensely. Maybe some man there might notice you now" Megumi said slyly looking from Aoshi to Misao which made the latter blush. 


	4. 4

RUROUNI KENSHIN Lady Misao  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin character though I would love to own Aoshi Shinomori ^-^. Hope you enjoy my fic. NOTE: Sorry if it's kind of corny, I'm just a little romantic hehe. And please bear with the way I write the story I'm a newbee in the world of literature so, I'm still learning.  
CHAPTER 4: Arrogant Knight  
  
"My Lady Misao!" "That's Francoise" Misao said then open the door and was surprise to see that her assistant is not alone. "Sir Richard?" "Lady Misao" he took her hand and kissed it. "What are you doing here? I thought you're in England?" "I took the ship the day after you left. You promised me that you will tour me in Japan and I think this is a good time" "I'm with my friends right now Sir Richard." "These are your friends? I thought you're here to hire them as your servants. Come on my lady, you're one of the richest heiress and you have friends like theme?" "Should I shut his mouth Kenshin" Sano said gritting his teeth. "Get hold of yourself Sano" Kenshin said calmly, though he was hit by the man's words. "Sir Richard, let me remind you that I live with them and like them before and they are my only true friends " she said looking directly at Sir Richard. "Oh forgive me my lady I didn't mean to insult you. I'll just go now my lady, maybe you can tour me some other time when you're not with your friends" he said stressing the last words while looking at them with obvious disgust, then went outside to his carriage. "What an arrogant man. Who is she Misao" Kauro asked. "He is a knight trained by my grandfather and he's one of my prospective husband" "You should put an x mark on his name now Misao. He sure have lots of airs in his head." Yoshi said. "But we can't deny that he is handsome" Megumi said which earned her a secret glare from Sanosuke. "So, you're looking for a husband Misao?" Aoshi said at last. "Actually, grandpa wants me to have a husband so someone can help him run his estates." "So why are you wasting your time here in Japan. You should be in England joining balls and soirees" Aoshi said calmly. "I just want to see my friends before I get married" she replied in the same calm voice. "I better go back to Edo now, I just came here to give this to Kenshin. I'll tell them that you're here Misao." He said then left them. 


	5. 5

RUROUNI KENSHIN Lady Misao  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin character though I would love to own Aoshi Shinomori ^-^. Hope you enjoy my fic. NOTE: Sorry if it's kind of corny, I'm just a little romantic hehe. And please bear with the way I write the story I'm a newbee in the world of literature so, I'm still learning.  
CHAPTER 5: Oni Gang  
  
The next day, the Oni gang except Aoshi came. "Where's Aoshi?" "Oh he said he'll look after the house. I don't know why he needs to do that when no one there would dare burglarize our house." Anya said then look at Misao. "My Misao, you look really different and beautiful" he continued. They all chatted the whole day with Misao, who's half-happy and half disappointed that Aoshi did not came back. "Misao, as I was saying, we'll be staying here in the Dojo while you're here. Kauro said it's okay" "That's great."  
  
The following day, Misao wasn't able to go with her friends since Sir Richard came and reminded her of her promise to tour him around. "I really don't understand why you want to stay in that kendo school, when you can afford to stay in a comfortable inn. What would your grandfather - " Sir Richard said while they were looking at some things at the shops "My grandfather knows exactly where I'm staying" she said getting irritated with him.  
  
When he brought her back to the dojo, he surprised her by kissing her on the lips. She pushed him away saying "Next time you do that you'll hear from grandpa" she said then went inside. 


	6. 6

RUROUNI KENSHIN Lady Misao  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin character though I would love to own Aoshi Shinomori ^-^. Hope you enjoy my fic. NOTE: Sorry if it's kind of corny, I'm just a little romantic hehe. And please bear with the way I write the story I'm a newbee in the world of literature so, I'm still learning.  
CHAPTER 6: A Fraud  
  
"That damn Misao! She thinks she's so beautiful! The only reason I'm doing all of these is because of her inheritance!" Sir Richard said angrily. "My dear, the only thing that's keeping her from agreeing to marry you is a man. I talked to one of her friends today and they told me she likes this man named Aoshi and when I saw him earlier, indeed he is magnificent." A lady said while kissing Richard's neck. "You're as always a clever woman Charlotte. Tomorrow I'm going to hire someone to eliminate that Aoshi" "Uh-uh. That's useless. I heard he's a great warrior here, it was said that he fought during the revolution so I don't think you can easily eliminate him. There's only one weapon you can use with Misao, stubborn and impulsive as she is" "And what's that?" "Why, you really don't know do you?" "Get straight Charlotte" "Jealousy of course" "But how will that - " "You'll see."  
  
Two weeks later. "Lady Misao!" "Lady Charlotte? What are you doing here?" "Actually I'm with Sir Richard, I just got sick when I came here that's why I wasn't able to see you" "Oh. So what brought you here?" "Oh yes, I was hoping if Aoshi is here" "A-Aoshi? You know him?" "Oh I didn't mention to you that I came here before I got sick and met him" "Oh. I think he's at the back with Kenshin" "I'll go there and see him."  
  
A few minutes later Charlotte came with Aoshi. "I'm so excited Misao! Aoshi here is kind enough to tour me around now." She said looking up at Aoshi. "I think a pretty tourist needs a tour guide who can protect her from rascals." He said then guided Charlotte outside. Misao followed them with her eyes, secretly fuming.  
  
Not far from them. "She's jealous isn't she?" Kauro asked from behind the dojo and watching Misao. "Yeah, she's got that look you have when girls come near Kenshin." Sanosuke said who's just behind her (Also watching Misao). "What did you just say?" she said raising her fist but hit Kenshin with her elbow. "Oro." "Oh great, here comes the knight" Megumi said. They watch Misao talked to Sir Richard and then left the dojo with him. "Where do you think they're going? We should follow them, I really don't trust him" "Kauro, Misao is the leader of the Oni gang, she can take care of herself" Kenshin said. "I guess you have a point Kenshin." 


	7. 7

RUROUNI KENSHIN Lady Misao  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin character though I would love to own Aoshi Shinomori ^-^. Hope you enjoy my fic. NOTE: Sorry if it's kind of corny, I'm just a little romantic hehe. And please bear with the way I write the story I'm a newbee in the world of literature so, I'm still learning.  
CHAPTER 7: The Plot  
"I really like this place. Thanks for bringing me here Misao" Sir Richard said looking around. ** This place is a disaster. Who would love a jungle like this?" he thought. "I'm glad you like it here, this is my favorite place actually" she answered. "Um, my lady. I've been meaning to you." "Yes, what is it?" "Will you marry me?" "I - I - don't know what to say" "Just say yes Misao" he said taking her hands. "I - I'm sorry Sir Richard, but I can't accept your proposal. I know you're a great guy but I don't love you." "But your grandfather is expecting us to get married." He reasoned out. "You're wrong Richard, grandpa gave me permission to choose whoever I want to marry." "And don't tell me you're going to choose that good-for-nothing Aoshi?" he said sarcastically which angered her. "That good-for-nothing Aoshi you're talking about took care of me so don't you dare talk about him without respect! And how did you know about him?!" she shouted, seeing for the first time who Richard really was. "It doesn't matter how I knew about him. By now you're too late for your Aoshi" he said smiling evilly while advancing at her. "What do you mean?" she asked taking a step back. "Because, you'll be mine first and no man in his right mind would marry a ruined woman you will be" he said then grabbed her by the shoulder and kissed her, but she bit him and jumped back. She tried to move again when she saw him coming towards her, but her feet got caught in her skirt and tripped. "Damn clothes!" she said when he's looming over her. She tried to grab her blades that were strapped around her thighs but he already grabbed her hands and pinned her down. **I can't believe I'm in this helpless situation** she thought trying to kick him but there were wires under her dress that made it impossible to move. "Still trying to fight eh? Why don't you succumb, you don't have a choice do you?" he said moving his head closer to her, but she spit at his face. "Over my dead body you filthy knight! I will neve - " she shouted but was cut when he struck her. "If you try doing that again, I will kill you instantly" a deadly voice came. 


	8. 8

RUROUNI KENSHIN Lady Misao  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin character though I would love to own Aoshi Shinomori ^-^. Hope you enjoy my fic. NOTE: Sorry if it's kind of corny, I'm just a little romantic hehe. And please bear with the way I write the story I'm a newbee in the world of literature so, I'm still learning.  
CHAPTER 8: Knight in Shining Armor  
"Aoshi!" Richard stood up bringing her while pointing a dagger on her neck. "Unhand her!" "Or else what? Isn't the situation obvious? I have the upper hand" "This is my last warning" "Haha! Ho arro - " he stopped when in a flash Aoshi is beside him. "You should have heed my warning" he said then hit the back of his neck with the handle of his sword. "Ugh!" Richard fell flat on his face. "Are you okay Misao?" "Yes, but damn I feel like I'm a - " "Damsel in distress?" Aoshi provided smiling. "And am I suppose to be the knight in shining armor?" he asked. They both look at each other for a few minutes then burst out laughing. "Could you do me a favor Aoshi" Misao ask a few seconds later. "If I can I will. What is it?" "Could you cut this dress, specially the skirt" "What? You want to go naked just because you hate that dress?" "Will you just do it please?" "Ok." Aoshi said then slashed the dress. When the dress fell, Aoshi thought for a second that she's going to be naked. But he was surprised to see that she was wearing her old clothes, she then took the fancy ribbons and bows on her hair and braided it. "Very convenient" he said. "Now I can move freely" she said then took something from her back. "I think this belongs to you Aoshi," she said while handing him his other sword. "No Misao, I gave it to you and it's yours." "Thank you. So what will we do with him?" "Turn him over to the authorities with Lady Charlotte" "Lady Charlotte?" "Yes, they're lovers and have been planning to get you to marry Richard and kill you later on so they can have access with your inheritance." "Money can really cause trouble" she said looking at the unconscious Richard. They tied him then Aoshi carried him and they both head for the dojo. They were nearing the dojo when Yoshi came running towards them. "Misao, you better hurry to the dojo!" "Why, what's wrong?" "Just hurry!" She looked at Aoshi, "You go ahead Misao" he said. Francoise greeted Misao as soon as she arrived at the dojo "Lady Misao, I'm glad you're - What are you wearing? Your grandfather will surely have a fit" he said looking at her up and down. 


	9. 9

RUROUNI KENSHIN Lady Misao  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin character though I would love to own Aoshi Shinomori ^-^. Hope you enjoy my fic. NOTE: Sorry if it's kind of corny, I'm just a little romantic hehe. And please bear with the way I write the story I'm a newbee in the world of literature so, I'm still learning.  
CHAPTER 9: Surprise  
  
"Let her be Francoise, we're not in England anyway" an aging yet authoritative voice said. "Grandfather!" she said then ran to hug him. "My dear grandchild, I miss you. I wonder what you've been up to. You are so like your mother." He said while hugging his granddaughter. "Dear me, now that you've mentioned it your grace, indeed she is sinfully like her mother. Bless her soul. They both gave me headaches." "Now, now Francoise, I know your just saying that but you love them both am I right." "That's why I always have headaches when they do something that risky." "Excuse me, I think we should all go inside" Kauro offered. "Wait, we have to wait for Aoshi, he has Sir Richard." "Ah Sir Richard, I still have to deal with him," the duke said. A few minutes later, Aoshi came with Sir Richard who's now conscious. "What happened to him?" "I'll explain later grandpa. First, I would like you to meet Aoshi." The duke looked at him "So you're Aoshi, I don't know how to thank you, son, for taking care of my Misao here" "It's a pleasure taking care of Misao, she's been like the sister I never had." He said smiling at Misao, but the latter turned away. **Oh no! Not that sister rubbish again. ** She thought. "We better get inside" Yoshi said. "You mean you're going back to England again?" Kauro asked a few minutes later. "Well yes, I have to help grandpa with some things there" Misao said secretly glancing at Aoshi, hoping that he would stop her from going. "Oh we're going to miss you again Misao" Misao just smiled at them. "When are you leaving?" Aoshi asked. "Tomorrow morning" the duke said. "But you just arrived grandpa and you haven't seen this place yet." "Oh yes, thanks for reminding me. We'll leave on the next ship to depart." "That will be next week my lord." - Francoise- "Then next week it is. It's been ages since I came here where I met your grandmother." He said dreamily remembering his late wife. 


	10. 10

RUROUNI KENSHIN Lady Misao  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin character though I would love to own Aoshi Shinomori ^-^. Hope you enjoy my fic. NOTE: Sorry if it's kind of corny, I'm just a little romantic hehe. And please bear with the way I write the story I'm a newbee in the world of literature so, I'm still learning.  
CHAPTER 10: Aoshi's Feelings.  
Misao spent the whole week with her grandfather who's not tired of touring and buying things. "Grandpa, can I spend the night at Kauro's dojo? I want to spend my last night here with my friends." "Of course you can child. But tomorrow I have a surprise for you" he gave her a wink. "Oh come on grandpa, why not tell me now." "Tomorrow. No more buts." He said with finality. "Do I have a choice? I'll just see you tomorrow grandpa" she said then took off.  
"Tell me Aoshi, what do you feel about Misao?" Kenshin asked. They are both inside the receiving room of the dojo (drinking tea), while the others are not yet back from the mountain with Dr. Gensai. "What do you mean Kenshin?" "What I mean is, I can see in your eyes that you're sad, and I know it's because of Misao's departure tomorrow am I right Aoshi?" "I guess you can read other people's feelings" "Do you really care for Misao only as a sister Aoshi?" You seem to be using that reason all the time" Kenshin said. Aoshi was quiet for a few minutes looking down at his tea, then sighed. "I love her Kenshin. Those two years she's gone has been hell to me, that's why I didn't write any letters to her, I'll just miss her even more. Do I sound helpless Kenshin?" Aoshi asked the smiling Kenshin. "There's nothing helpless in falling in love Aoshi" "Why, have you ever been in love Kenshin?" "Yes, I've been in love before, but she left me forever because I wasn't able to protect her. Now I love Kauro even more and I will do everything to protect her." "Yes, I guess you're right. Tomorrow before she goes, I'm going to tell her my feelings," he said with determination.  
"Hi grandpa!" "Misao! I thought you want to spend the night at the dojo?" "They're not there and besides I have to ask you something." "Uh-oh you have that I'm-going-to-do-what-I-want-to-do-even-if-you-won't- agree tone. What is it you want?" Misao smiled. "Let's sit down." 


	11. 11

RUROUNI KENSHIN Lady Misao  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin character though I would love to own Aoshi Shinomori ^-^. Hope you enjoy my fic. NOTE: Sorry if it's kind of corny, I'm just a little romantic hehe. And please bear with the way I write the story I'm a newbee in the world of literature so, I'm still learning.  
CHAPTER 11: Happily Ever After  
"We better hurry or we'll miss Misao!" Kauro said. They're all hurrying to the port to say goodbye to Misao. "How can Misao not tell us their departure time" Sano said when they're nearing the port. "Oh no! We missed it!" Kauro said, when she didn't see the ship bound for England. "Are you referring to the ship for England?" a man asked. "Yes" they chorused. "Well, you did miss it. See that ship? That's the one, it departed some 30 minutes ago" he said pointing at now small ship. "Oh now" they all groaned.  
  
Not far from them Aoshi leaned against a post. "There goes the girl I love, gone without even knowing that I love her" he said miserably. "May I know who that girl is Aoshi?" He whirled around thinking he's only hearing things. "Misao! What are you still doing here?" "I asked a question first so you answer first," she said folding her arms. Aoshi answered her by hugging and then kissing her which surprise her, but she didn't mind of course. "Does that answer your question?" he asked when he put her down. "Say it Aoshi" "Not until you answer my question?" he said one brow raised. "Well, grandfather liked it here in Japan and want to stay here so he let Francoise go back there and hire some architects who will build his house here." "You mean you're not going back to England?" "No more England" "I love you Misao Makamichi" "And I love you Aoshi Shinomori" Aoshi kissed her again not caring that they're attracting spectators. "Ahem. I believe you have to marry Misao young man, you are in a very compromising situation." "With all my heart sir." He said smiling.  
  
"Misao, I'm so glad to see you happy" Kauro said. "And I'm glad to see Aoshi happy as well. I've never seen his eyes glimmer like that," Kenshin said. "Hey Kenshin, have you told Kauro what you told Aoshi last night?" Misao asked, her eyes gleaming mischievously. "You man you heard what we were talking yesterday?" Kenshin asked his eyes growing large giving Kauro a nervous glance, who's now frowning. "Loud and clear" she said smiling. "My, my Misao. Francoise going to have a fit if he ever finds out that you've been eavesdropping." Her grandfather said while Misao just shrug. "What did you tell Aoshi, Kenshin?" Kauro asked too sweetly that Kenshin recognized as a warning. "Yeah, what did I tell Aoshi, let me think - ugh!" he stopped when Kauro grabbed the neckline of his clothes. "I want o know what is it!" she shouted while shaking Kenshin. "OrOx" "Now he's in trouble" Sano said watching Kauro drag Kenshin. "You bet he is, when Kauro turns uglier, you bet you're in trouble" Yoshi said. "What did you say Yoshi!" "Nothing!" "Your right Misao, I'm going to love this place," the duke said watching Kauro and Kenshin with their antics.  
- THE END - 


End file.
